<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His World Shattered Twice by Cygna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404462">His World Shattered Twice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygna/pseuds/Cygna'>Cygna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders, Poetry, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sad Ending, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygna/pseuds/Cygna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin’s world shattered twice…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time he was 21</p>
<p>Three of his closest friends lost to Death</p>
<p>The last to a fate far worse to endure</p>
<p>And far harder to stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second time he was 36</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His World Shattered Twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus's circumstance breaks my heart every time. Poem written inspired by him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus Lupin’s world shattered twice…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time he was 21</p>
<p>Three of his closest friends lost to Death</p>
<p>The last to a fate far worse to endure</p>
<p>And far harder to stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His world faded to gray</p>
<p>Left alone to pick up the broken pieces</p>
<p>Not even allowed to raise their legacy</p>
<p>What had he to live for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he <em>survived</em></p>
<p>On the fringes for 12 years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally a trickle of color enters his world</p>
<p>A sharp emerald green</p>
<p>But with it the painful loss of familiarity</p>
<p>With each “Professor Lupin” instead of “Uncle Moony”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that trickle gushes into a flood</p>
<p>With each inky footprint and long dead name</p>
<p>As the full picture of that dreadful night</p>
<p>Comes into focus with blinding clarity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dull black fur gives way to pale flesh</p>
<p>No longer that glossy coat that shone with deep purples and blues</p>
<p>No longer a rosy pink flush blooming in those cheeks</p>
<p>As if <em>He</em> had faded to gray too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But those eyes unchanged</p>
<p>A sharp steely gray</p>
<p>That piercing glance goes straight to his soul</p>
<p>His heart frozen for 12 years began to beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each new moment treasured</p>
<p>Nothing taken for granted</p>
<p>With each new golden sunrise</p>
<p>Eyes grew brighter, Cheeks grew fuller, Moments grew warmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world blossomed again for them both</p>
<p>Harder than the first time</p>
<p>But neither minded the effort needed</p>
<p>To mend those broken shards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They <em>lived</em></p>
<p>No longer just survived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second time he was 36</p>
<p>His hope that had been restored</p>
<p>His lifeline that had begun to heal those old cracks</p>
<p>His <em>Star </em>that brought light back to his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lost in a flash of green</p>
<p>Stolen by a mad woman with a grudge</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His <em>heart</em> stopped</p>
<p>Two years before his body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also no Tonks hate, she is still fantastic this is just written with a pure wolfstar lens over canon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>